1. Technical Field
This invention relates to occupant seats for automotive vehicles and specifically to an occupant seat with a rotating angle adjustment.
2. Background Art
A primary goal in the design of automotive vehicle interiors is to achieve the most comfortable and safe seating positions for vehicle occupants having a wide range of body sizes and types. Many different types of adjustable seat mechanisms have been proposed to allow a seat occupant to vary one or more characteristics such as the seat height, forward/rear position, seat bottom angle, and seat back angle.
Limited space is available in the passenger compartments of most vehicles, and particularly in the rear seating rows. It would be desirable to provide a seat assembly that allows occupants the ability to adjust the tilt angle of the seat cushion and the seat back using a single control which provides a large range of motion to increase comfort and safety.